No One Holds You Better Than Me
by Hello Kathryne
Summary: Bridgette considers the two guys in her life. One shot. T-to-be-careful.


No One Holds You Better Than Me

--

_A songfic to The Bird and the Bee's 'Birthday'._

--

Lyrics are in _Italics  
__Written for fic 300.  
__and my obession with milestones. _

--

"I guess, it's just hard to be so far away from him." Bridgette sighed into her webcam. Courtney sat impatiently, on the other side of the feed, on the other side of Canada. "And, you know, Jake is here. Geoff will always be like, perfect, but he's closer to you than he is to me."

"Well, think of it like this. You only have one-point-three years until you can undoubtedly find colleges within an hour of each other. Do you want to mess with a good thing, Bridge?" Courtney countered.

"See, this sucks for me and you can barely relate. If you ever wanted to get back with Duncan again, he's only a fourty minute drive away." She said, adjusting the headset microphone. It was too tight, and Courtney was about to start complaining way too loud.

"There is NO way that would ever happen." She bemoaned for the fifth time that week. Bridgette leaned back in her chair. "Okay, let's just do a quick fact test. You answer and I'll check off a box."

"Fine." She sighed. It was just like the C-I-T to be overly analytical.

"Okay." She started, thinking. "Number one:

_Who knows your birthday?"_

Bridgette thought. It was last week, the big one-seven. Geoff had sent her a card and a necklace-- a long chain with a surfboard shaped pendant. It even had a fin. Jake, on the other hand, had just wished her a happy birthday in the hall and gone to see a movie with her and a few other of her friends. "They both do."

Courtney checked a mark on two sides of paper. "Okay, next.  
_Who knows your number?"_

"They both do." She answered again. She had given Geoff her cell, home and email when they left the island. Jake had swapped numbers with her in study hall.

"_Who knows your color?_"

Bridgette shrugged in front of the mic. "Geoff. He always sends blue things. Cards, envelopes." She thought for a second. "He's really cool about that stuff."

"_Who knows your hands?_"

She started laughing. "You just had to ask that, didn't you? Okay, Geoff, but only because he got Katie to teach him palm reading."

_Who knows the sum  
__The sum of all your parts_

"Okay," Courtney rolled her eyes at Geoff's readings. Katie was pretty good, Geoff just made stuff up.

"_Who knows your limit_?"

"Oh, Jake. He always offers to like, carry my books and stuff when they get too heavy. Like, when walking between school buildings." Bridgette went to a huge public school-- the campus was divided among three buildings. She only had classes in two buildings, however, which were spaced far apart, and her last class was swimming. (She was on the swim team.)

"_Who knows your highest?  
__Who knows your lowest_?"

"Uhm. Geoff. Whenever we talk on the phone, he can tell if I'm really happy or sad or something. Jake can _usually_ tell, but he doesn't pick up on, like, me wanting to be alone." She bit her bottom lip.

_Who knows your in  
__Who knows that bottom  
__The bottom of your heart_

"Hey, you said Geoff sent you a card, right?" Courtney asked, setting down her list and leaning into the camera. "Go get it, I wanna see what it says. Or, you read it, I mean."

"Okay," She said, getting up from her chair to go find it.

"Hurry, would you? I need to get to bed-- it's like, three hours later here than it is there."

_"Hold on, hold on." _Bridgette rolled her eyes at her impatient friend. "Okay, got it."

Walking across the room, she held up the card-- dark blue with a picture of two people hugging. "Happy Birthday!"

"I don't think he actually read it-- it's way sappy." She laughed, though the thought of his heart shaped bowl still fresh in her mind. "Okay, here's it:"

_Keep holding on to me  
__I will love you from the bottom  
__No one holds you better than me._"

Courtney giggled. Bridgette laughed, too, "Okay,

_Hold on hold on." _

_Doing the best we can_

"_I will love you on your birthday  
__I will love you better than them._"

She finished reading, smiling. "Then he signed his name at the bottom."

"Okay, back to the questions." Courtney said, thinking of a new one.

"_Who knows the reason  
__Who knows the cure?_"

"Uhm. Geoff always can figure out what's bugging me. I dunno. He helps me feel better."

_Who knows the answer  
__Who knows the cause  
__Who knows the pain  
__The pain when we're apart_

"Well, duh, Courtney. You must know now, right? Geoff, obviously. I bet Jake isn't nearly as cute, either." She looked down at the check list she had made up. "Besides, you two were the cutest couple on the island."

Bridgette smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Courtney sniffed. "I always know best."

Bridgette shook her head, laughing and looking back down at the card in her hands. She smiled wider, reading the sappy sentiment again.

_Hold on hold on  
__Keep holding on to me  
__I will love you from the bottom  
__No one holds you better than me  
__Hold on hold on  
__Doing the best we can  
__I will love you on your birthday  
__I will love you better than them_

"Well, Bridge, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Courtney yawned, leaning in to turn off her webcam.

"Night, Courtney." Bridgette managed to get in before the screen went blank.

--

Done! :)  
I hoped you liked it as much I liked writing it!

WHICH WAS A LOT.  
I listened to this song like, thirty times while writing this.  
Which is pretty freaking great.

Go listen to it! You can hear it on their myspace page.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
